Performance automobiles are a sizeable investment. Appearance, protection and care of this investment are key concerns for owners. The exterior paint of these cars is subject to wear and damage even under normal operating conditions.
Current protective cover solutions are constructed from vinyl, leather or an applied protective film. Consumers and industry also refer to this type of product as a “car bra” or “bra”. These solutions can be unattractive, expensive, bulky, difficult to install, hard to remove, poor fitting, allow moisture build-up, and can require permanent alteration to the vehicle from drilling or cutting. If not properly installed and maintained, many of the shortcomings of the current solutions can actually damage rather than protect the finish on the automobile.
Improvements to car bras and vehicle covers continue to be sought.